


Iphigenia and Helen

by evostevo1224



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Human Sacrifice, Oral Sex, Sex, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evostevo1224/pseuds/evostevo1224
Summary: I am so obsessed with Princess sacrifice story, and wrote another one.





	Iphigenia and Helen

It has been 10 years after Helen betrayed her husband, Duke Menelaus, and ran away to Troy with her affair, the Trojan prince Paris. The Trojan, claiming that Menelaus cheated Helen first and abused her, declared war on Greece to obtain Menelaus’ head. They had the biggest navy, bravest warriors and the most advance weapons in the world. The chances of our survivor were slim.  
King Agamenmon was reluctant and upset when I told him that Artemis, the Goddess of war, demanded the sacrifice of Princess Iphigenia, in order to survive the Trojan’s invasion.  
“What?! Hell no!”  
“My Lord, I am sorry to say, but this is the only way.”  
“It’s easy for you to say, it’s not your daughter having her throat cut at the altar!”  
“This is the only way we will survive. The Trojans are monsters. We will not stand a chance without the protection of Goddess Artemis.”  
“No, I will not sacrifice my daughter.”  
“Please my King, the Trojans are marching toward us! There is no other way!”  
“I said NO! Get out now before I chop your head off!”  
I knew he is not going to kill me, because killing a priest will anger the Goddess and bring disasters to the Kingdom.  
But still, I decided to let him calm down and come back later.  
When I walked out of the throne room, I saw Princess Iphigenia right at the door.  
She said, “Priest Calcha, I heard everything. “  
I kneeled before the princess, and said, “Please my lady, I am begging you now. You are our only hope. You are the only one that can save Greece from destruction.”  
“Say no more. I am willing to sacrifice myself. I will convince my father.”  
“Thank you, my lady! You are the honor of Greece and a true heroine!”  
The princess convinced her father, and he gave in.

On the day of the sacrifice, the royal family chose not to witness. I needed to pick up the princess at the royal dining room, where she had her last meal and final moment with King Agamemnon, Queens Clytemnestra, and Prince Orestes. I arrived at the door, and with a hefty heart, I knocked. The princess answered the door. “Hey Priest Calcha, it’s time?”  
“Yes my lady, it’s time.”  
“Ok, give me a couple of minutes.”  
She went back to the room and bid farewell to her family.  
After a few minutes she came out, her eyes teared up.  
“Ok, let’s go priest.”  
We started our walk to the temple of Artemis. When we passed by the citizen plaza, a large crowds of citizens kneeled down and bid farewell to the princess. Princess Iphigenia waved to the crowd, and continued our walk to the temple.  
When we were on the way, Princess Iphigenia asked, “Priest Calcha…will it hurt?”  
“Yes my lady, but don’t worry, it won’t last for long.” I answered.  
We arrived at the temple. I led Princess Iphigenia to the bathing room. “My lady, please have your body prepared. I will wait for you at the altar.”  
Two maidens took the princess into the bathing room, and they would bath and dress her properly, making her body ready for sacrifice.  
The altar of Artemis is located outdoor of the temple. There is a large pavilion built next to the stream of Artemis. There is a statue of Goddess Artemis located right by the stream, within the coverage of the pavilion. There is a large stone altar near the statue, where the sacrifice will sit facing the statue while having her throat cut. There is a table between the statue and the stone, where a sacrificial knife and a silver bowl will be in place.  
After about an hour, the maidens led princess Iphigenia to the altar. She was dressed in a white robe, wearing a floral garland made of white rose on her head, and a silver necklace on her neck. When they arrived, I said, “my lady, please kneel before the Goddess.” She kneeled down. I put my hand on her head, and started praying.  
“Oh our dear Goddess Artemis, on behalf of Greece, we offer our royal princess at your altar as you demanded. We are proud of our princess Iphigenia, who comes to your altar to offer her young life and beautiful body willingly and bravely. We ask that you have mercy on her soul, enjoy the fresh blood coming from her throat, and accept her noble sacrifice. We ask that you protect us from the Trojans, grant us victory against the barbarians, and save us from destruction!”  
When I was done with my prayer, I said to the princess, “my lady, please rise, disrobe, and sit on the stone altar. Give your permission when you are ready.”  
With the help of the two maidens, Iphigenia took off her robe. One of the maidens folded it up and put it on the table. Iphigenia sat on the stone altar naked, only wearing the floral garland and silver necklace. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Goddess for giving her the strength and courage to face her painful but honorable death.  
Iphigenia’s 18 years old nice naked body was at full display at the altar. She was a short, beautiful girl, with straight blonde hair just passed her shoulder. Her skin was white as milk. Her breast were petite but delicious, her little nipples and small areola were pink. There was no fat in her abdomen. Her legs were lovely and intriguing. Her vagina shaved, making her pinky private part no longer private. I wished that she could take her time praying, so I could peep on her nude body for a longer time. My penis already erected just for the first couple of second seeing her naked. A priest is still a man, and his body will respond inevitably when a hot naked girl is around. 

Iphigenia finished her prayers, looked at me, and nodded her head. I walked to her back and signaled my assistant priest Odyssey to hand me the sacrificial knife. Odyssey picked up the box with the sacrificial knife in it, and brought to me. I took the knife from the box; he then put the box back on the table. He picked up the silver bowl, kneeled before the princess, and holding the bowl right in front of her neck.  
The two maidens walked to her sides, took her hands, pulled and stretched them outward. This is to help the princess to maintain her position throughout the process.  
I put a fingertip on her throat and ran across it, feeling her pulse. After studying her throat, I put my left hand on her head, pulled it backward a little bit. My right hand, holding the sacrificial knife firmly, started by putting the sharp tip of the knife on the left side of her neck, touching her skin. The princess took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and closed her eyes. I could hear her heart beating loud and fast. I pushed the knife into her throat for about an inch, and slowly guided the blade across her neck, cutting all the blood vessel along the way. Stream of blood rushed out of her neck instantly, with Odyssey trying to catch every single drop of it into the bowl. When the blade finished traveling across her throat, I pulled it out. Both my right hand and the knife covered with the princess’ blood.  
Iphigenia was struggling both to breathe and to sit still, but her body remained in position thanks to the maidens holding her hands tightly. The princess was suffering a horrifying pain. Her eyes wide opened, and her mouth tried to scream but could not.  
I said to the princess, “My lady, please relax and let yourself go. Do not fight to keep your life. The more you struggle, the greater pain you will suffer. Just rest and it will be over soon.”  
She closed her eyes again, tried to relax and rest, waiting for her life to end. Each breath of her became harder and slower, and eventually, she drawn her last breath. When blood stopped dripping out of Iphigenia’s neck, Odyssey stood up with the bowl filled with the royal princess’ blood, and poured it to the stream of Artemis. He removed the garland and the necklace from Iphigenia’s body. With the help of the two maidens, he put Iphigenia’s body in a wooden coffin to deliver to King Agamenmon for burial. 

Duke Menelaus, the King’s brother, had been blaming himself for the Trojan’s invasion. He thought that if he didn’t marry Helen, this wouldn’t have happened. He denied that he cheated and abused Helen. For the past 10 years he had been very depress, hiding himself and refusing to get a new wife. He even put the death of Iphigenia to his burden, and hanged himself after attending Iphigenia’s funeral. 

Goddess Artemis was happy with the sacrifice. She stopped the wind from blowing, and the Trojans navy were unable to sail, buying us extra time to prepare our defense. When the wind blew again, the Trojans were so excited, but they didn’t know the Goddess had prepared a storm for them. Most of their ships sunk in the storm. Remaining Trojan troops made it across the sea were killed by our archers in ambush. We did not lose a single man in battle, and not a single Trojan made it back to Troy.  
After our victory over the Trojans King Agamenmon summoned me to his throne room.  
“Congratulations for the victory over the Trojans, my King!”  
“This is what Iphigenia has died for, Calcha. “  
“Yes your majesty. The princess did a noble job and you should be proud of her. In fact all Greek should be proud of her.”  
“I am very proud of her indeed. As you know, the Trojans navy is destroyed, and their force significantly weaken. I think that it’s a good opportunity to attack Troy, and most of my generals and military advisors agree. I want you to consult Goddess Artemis, and see if she will approve and help us if we are to invade Troy.”  
“Yes my lord, I will pray to her and let you know.”  
I prayed to the Goddess for a couple of days, and she gave me the answer.  
I reported to the King,” My Lord, the Goddess is very happy and satisfied with Princess Iphigenia’s sacrifice, and appreciates her serving as a priestess in her realm. Not only that she approves our invasion of Troy, she is also giving us an important tip. As you know, the City of Troy is heavily defended and their weaponry is far more advance. Attacking them head on will cause us huge casualties. Now here is the trick. Those Trojan morons are obsessed with horses. If we build giant wooden wheel horses and hide our troops inside, they will think we are gifts from their God and let us in. Once we are inside the castle, Troy is going to be ours.”  
The King was excited. “Ha! Sounds like a plan. Thanks Calcha. It’s time for the Trojan to realize no one is to mess with Greece!”  
The war went well according to the Goddess plan. The Trojans opened their gates to welcome our troops into their castle, which resulted in a surprise assault. Our troops faced some heavy resistance, but the price we paid were much less than if we had attacked them head on. Unfortunately, our greatest warrior Achilles was slain in battle inside the castle. The City of Troy was destroyed, most of their men were slaughter, treasures and women were taken back to Greece. 

After the fall of Troy, the King summoned me again.  
“Congratulations my King, for the glorious victory and destruction of Troy!”  
“This is all thanks to Goddess Artemis. Without her protection and guidance, we may not be able to take down Troy. Therefore, I would like to offer two women we captured to Goddess Artemis for sacrifice.”  
“My King, this is so thoughtful of you. May I know who they are?”  
“The first one is Polyxena.”  
“The Trojan warrior princess, who shot Achilles in his heel, causing him to be killed in battle?”  
“Yes, that’s her. She is responsible for the death of our greatest warrior, and must be paid with her life.”  
“Is she a virgin?”  
“She is not married, so should be.”  
“Ok, who is the other one?”  
“The other one is actually a Greek…I should say she used to be a Greek. The whore traitor bitch Helen.”  
“Oh Lord.”  
“She started the war against us, and caused Iphigenia to be sacrificed. She also needs to pay with her life. I know she is not a virgin, but she is the most beautiful woman in Greece. Perhaps the Goddess will accept her sacrifice?”  
“Let me pray to the Goddess and get back to you.”

Helen, the most beautiful woman in Greece, was married to Duke Menelaus, King Agamenmon’s brother, at the age of 21. Their marriage only last for a year, and she had an affair with Paris, the prince of Troy, who was having a state visit at Athens.  
She ran away with Paris to Troy. It took 10 years for Troy to build up an invincible navy and advance weaponry so they could defeat Greece. They claimed that Menelaus abused Helen verbally and physically during their marriage, and wanted to claim his head. Therefore, they started a campaign against Greece. It sounds like Helen was the root of causing the invasion, no wonder why King Agamenmon hated her so much. 

After I prayed to the Goddess, I reported to the King the following day. The Goddess revealed that Achilles’ soul wailed to her. During the siege of Troy castle Polyxena was covering Trojan soldiers at a high platform with her bow and arrows, and she saw Achilles was having a huge advantage fighting her fiancé. With her marksmanship, she could have took Achilles out in one shot. She aimed and shot at his heel instead, so her fiancé could take him out and get the glory of killing the greatest warrior of Greece. Achilles felt humiliated and wanted compensation for this insult. The Goddess requested Polyxena killed at Achilles’ grave with her blood spilled over it.  
Polyxena accepted her fate. She requested that no Greek would be touching her, and allowing her to kill herself at Achilles grave. To my surprise, King Agamemnon agreed. She was bath at the temple, and escorted to Achilles’ grave with the priests and soldiers. King Agamemnon, Achilles’ family and fellow comrades were there to witness.  
Polyxena walked up to the grave, disrobed herself naked. Although she was not very good looking, she had a rocking body. She had short hair and tanned skin, ample and firm breast, with brown nipples and areola, a tempting round hip, making a perfect S shape body. She kneeled at the grave of our great hero, sent out her right hand, and said, “Knife, please.” A soldier gave her a knife. Holding the knife firmly with her right hand, she cut her left wrist, and immediately she switched the knife to her left hand, and cut her right wrist. She dropped the knife to the ground, put her hands on top of the grave, and let her blood dripped over it. She said, “Are you happy now, Achilles? Enjoy my fresh and noble blood!” Her blood were all over the grave, and due to the loss of blood, she fainted and felt onto the hero’s grave.  
King Agamemnon said, “Lay her down on the ground, and finish her.”  
A couple of soldiers removed Polyxena from the grave, and put her on the ground. One of the soldier picked up the knife, slashed Polyxena’ s throat with it, sending her soul to the underworld. Looking at the rocking nude body of Polyxena, I got hard on again.  
King Agamemnon said, “A brave and noble princess. She deserves a burial.”

As for Helen, the Goddess would accept her sacrifice. Since Helen was no longer a virgin, she needed to be “sanctified” by a priest before she could sit on the altar, meaning a priest representing the Goddess would need to have sex with her.  
As the High priest, I can appoint any priest under my command to do the job. This time, to sanctify the most beautiful woman in Greece, I would happily do it myself. 

Sanctification occurred on the night before the sacrifice. When I walked into the room, I saw Helen tied to a rack naked, with both hands stretched out tightly. Helen’s beauty was beyond description. She was a tall woman with long killer legs. Her blonde hair was so long almost reaching her hip. She has blue seducing eyes, her skin white as silk. Her breast were in nice medium size, firm and mature. Like Iphigenia, she also had pink nipples and areola. Her vagina covered by pink and short hair. She was in a perfect shape, with no sign of fat in her body. She was 32 at that time, with a perfectly mature body of a woman. My penis erected instantly, standing there, my eyes wide opened, couldn’t say a word.  
After a minute or so, she smiled and said, “High Priest Calcha, long time no see.”  
We have met several times in different events before her escape to Troy 10 years ago, but did not have a chance talk.  
I smiled back, and said, “I am surprise, my lady. You still remember me. Why are you tied up?”  
“This is by the order of the King.”  
“I see. Of course, who else. And you know why he hates you so much?”  
“Yes, he told me everything. He said I caused the war and the sacrifice of Iphigenia…and the suicide of Menelaus. I am sad and sorry to hear….Iphigenia was a sweet and lovely girl, in fact she was my favorite niece. I betrayed my husband Menelaus, and caused his death. I understand why he is so mad…Iphigenia was only 18, and Menelaus lived a screwed up life for the past 10 years, before killing himself. He said he is going to have butcher cut up my body to feed to eagles in the mountain.”  
“Oh Lord. My lady, can I ask you a question?”  
“Yes, priest.”  
“Did Menelaus really cheated and abused you? Did you ask the Trojan to attack us for revenge?”  
“You asked 2 questions, priest. No, Menelaus had never cheated and abused me. In fact, he treated me like a goddess. I left him because he sucks in bed, and Paris is an irresistible man. But trust me, I didn’t ask the Trojan to attack Greece. They did it out of their greed and ambition, using me as an excuse. “  
“That’s what I thought. If they attacked because of rage and vengeance, they wouldn’t have the patience to wait 10 years.”  
“Calcha, you are a smart man.”  
“Thanks my lady. So the King shouldn’t really blame you for starting the war.”  
“Well, I understand his pain. I did cheated his brother and betrayed Greece after all. I have no children with Paris, and I think this may be the punishment from the Goddess. The moment when Agamemnon walked into the city of Troy, I knew my death is certain. I am surprise his first order is not to execute me. Instead, he brought me back to Greece to sacrifice to the Goddess. That’s an honorable death for me at least. I am living with the guilt of cheating Menelaus, the shame of having no children, and the sorrow over the death of Paris. Death is actually a relief for me. If what the King’s doing to my dead body makes him feel better, so be it. “  
“I will talk to the King, I don’t think he should do something like that to you. “  
“Thank you Calcha, but I don’t really care what he does to my body after my death, so don’t get yourself into trouble.”  
“Oh I am so sorry my lady; I should have untied you first.”  
“No, it’s ok. Actually I want to try some tied up sex.”  
“Are you sure?!”  
“Yes! Let’s get started, shall we?”  
I stripped of my robe, leaving my strong muscular arm, wide chest, six-packs abdomen, and a long erected penis visible to Helen’s eyes.  
Now Helen had the same look as me when I walked in and saw her naked.  
“Holy….Hey Calcha, how old are you?”  
“I am 40, my lady.”  
“Perfect body of a mature man. “  
“Thank you for your compliment, my lady.”  
“Please, call me Helen.”  
“Ok Helen, let’s begin.”  
I started by putting my hands on Helen’s lovely face, and touching it gently. I then put my lips on hers, and started kissing. I felt her eagerly extending her tongue toward mine, so I opened my mouth a bit to welcome it in, and greeted her with mine. Both tongues flipping with each other and intertwined hungrily and intensely. I was surprised she was so eager to have it. I moved my hands to her back, and rubbing her back when we were kissing. Her skin was so smooth, and enjoyable to touch.  
When we stopped kissing, Helen said, “Calcha, you are a good kisser.”  
“You too my…Helen. Actually I didn’t expect you to be so cooperative.”  
“Well, you are going to do me tonight and sacrifice me tomorrow. This is my fate, and it cannot be changed. So why not make my last sex enjoyable?”  
“That’s true. I am glad you are thinking positive.”  
“Come on Calcha! You don’t need to be so gentle and subtle. Let’s have some fun! Show me what you got!”  
“Sure! Bring it on!”  
I moved my head to her breast, and started kissing and licking on her already hard nipple. Then I sucked it and pretended to swallow it, like a newborn baby sucking on her mom’s tit.  
I moved my hands to her breast, and caressing it. The medium size breast matched my hands perfectly, and they were soft, yet very springy. I felt they were bouncing in my hands.  
“Calcha, squeeze! Harder!”  
I walked over to her back, put my arms around her, and started squeezing hard on her breasts, at the same time, she turned her head to me, and we started kissing again.  
She was having a good time. I changed from squeezing her breast to playing with her hard nipples with my fingers, by pinching and twisting them.  
I stepped to her right side, my left hand squeezing and rubbing her round and firm butt, and my right hand started to move downward, from her breast, to her abdomen, and to my destination, her vagina.  
My finger now rubbing at her private part, and searching for her clitoris hiding in her vagina hair. Once I found it, I massaged it with my finger and Helen started moaning like crazy. My finger’s next destination was her labia, after rubbing it a bit my finger entered her passage, my fingertip turning and scratching inside. Helen now had her eyes closed, moaning and enjoying the moment, forgetting her guilt, sorrow, and the fact that she was going to die on the Goddess’ altar the next day.  
I took my finger out, moved to her front and kneeled before her. I pick up both her legs and put them on my shoulder, with my hands caressing her thighs. I buried my head between her legs, and my tongue licking her clitoris and labia. Helen’s moaning now faster and louder, and I tongue entered her passage, licking her there until she got her first orgasm. 

I let go of her legs and put them back on the floor, stood up, and grabbed her thighs and opened them a bit. Without her feet supporting her, she now totally relied on her stretched and tied up hands to the rack to remain in position, which must have put quite a stress on both her hands, but that didn’t seem to bother her.  
My erected penis had been waiting for this moment. I put it into Helen’s now all wet vagina, and it felt warm and welcome inside.  
Helen was moaning, “ar….ar…ar…ar….ar….ar…” according to the rhythm my penis was going in and out.  
“Oh Calcha, faster! Harder!”  
I started to pump faster and harder, each time going deeper and deeper, sometimes hitting her womb. She moaned louder every time when my penis touched her womb. Her breasts bounced according to the rhythm of my penis going in and out, and that was such a pleasure to watch.  
“Oh Calcha! Calcha! Calcha! Calcha! Calcha!”  
“Helen! Helen! Helen! Helen!” I also called her name each time I went in.  
I felt it was about time, and I said, “Helen, here we go, get ready to receive my seed.”  
Finally, my penis penetrated deep inside her passage, and shot load of semen into her womb.  
Boy that was a lot of juice. I pulled it out when I felt no more semen was shipping out, and put Helen’s feet back on the floor.  
We were both panting joyfully.  
After I recovered from the panting, I untied Helen and released her from the rack. I walked her to the bed, and lay her down, and said, “Ok Helen, now get some rest.”  
“Not so fast Calcha, we are not done yet.”  
“What?!”  
She got up and sat on the bed, and asked me to sit next to her. She put her hand on my cooled down penis, and rubbing it nicely.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Do you like it Calcha?”  
“Oh Helen, that is so comfortable.”  
My penis got hard on again.  
“Ok, round two.”  
She kneeled before me, and put my penis into her mouth, as if she wanted to swallow it. Her mouth moving up and down my penis, and her tongue licking it along the way.  
“Oh Helen, that was great! Oh…oh…”  
Her mouth continued sucking and licking my penis, and my second load of seed exploded in her mouth. Without any hesitation, she swallowed it all.  
“Thank you, Helen.” I didn’t know what else to say.  
“No, thank you, Calcha. I had a great time.”  
“We should thank the Goddess. This is by her grace.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Ok Helen, have some good rest tonight, and I will see you tomorrow. “  
“Goodnight Calcha, see you tomorrow.”

The next day I went to see the King first thing in the morning.  
“My King, I heard that you are going to cut up Helen’s body after the sacrifice, and feed it to the eagles.”  
“Ha! She even told you that.”  
“My Lord, please hear me out. Please don’t do such a horrible thing.”  
“Give me your reasons.”  
“I know you want to revenge Iphigenia and Menelaus’ death, but seriously I don’t think Helen started the war. Trojan were using her as an excuse, otherwise they wouldn’t have waited 10 years. Helen is offering her body and her life on the altar of Artemis. This is an honorable act and she should deserve a proper burial. Iphigenia has a kind and good heart, I am sure she wouldn’t want you to do something like that. “  
“You are right Calcha, I saw Iphigenia in my dream last night, and she told me the same thing. Don’t worry; I will arrange a proper burial for Helen after her sacrifice.”  
“Thank you my King!”  
“Now, let’s go to the temple and prepare for the sacrifice.”  
At the temple, Helen went to the bathing room for her final bath. I waited at the altar, with Odyssey serving as my assistant again. The temple filled with spectators to witness the sacrifice.  
Helen, accompanied by two maidens, walked along the aisle toward the altar, passing by hundreds of spectators along the way. She was wearing a white robe, a garland made of white rose, and a silver necklace just as Iphigenia did on her sacrifice. Eventually they reached the altar, and Helen kneeled before the statue as I instructed.  
I put my hand on Helen’s head, and prayed to the Goddess.  
When I finished my prayers, I asked Helen to rise, disrobe, and sit on the stone altar.  
Helen stood up, took off her robe, and sat on the stone altar naked, only wearing the garland and the necklace. Her vagina now shaved. Her clitoris became visible without the protection of her hair. Odyssey had the same look as me when I first saw her naked. After she gave her permission, the two maidens pulled and stretched her hands on both sides. Odyssey kneeled before her, and held the bowl in front of her neck. I stood behind her holding the sacrificial knife. I told Helen in a low voice, “Helen, Iphigenia spoke to the King in his dream, and he agreed to give you a proper burial.” Helen smiled, and said, “Iphigenia always has a good heart. Thanks Calcha. Farewell.”  
“Farewell, Helen.”  
I pressed the knife into her throat and ran across it, relieving her from her guilt and sorrow in this world.


End file.
